Perry the Platypus
:This page is for Perry the Platypus from ANYBODY'S continuity! He is a secret agent, who goes by the codename of Agent P. He has saved Danville on occasion a countless number of times. Perry is unable to talk. Though he has once pretended to with a C.D. behind. He is also friends with Peter the Platypus. Back to The O.W.C.A Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P) Perry gets his very own TV series! It takes place during summer and he has to defeat Doofenshmirtz! (Obviously!) It also states that in this theme song that he doesn't wanna get married yet he still dreams about having a son like Perry Jr. Perry wears a suit this time and has his own hero jingle. An upcoming episode states that he doesn't wanna quit the O.W.C.A. In an upcoming episode, Perry's future son appears and has an important role and is a main character from that point on. The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Agent P appear as a playable character in Agent P Mode, which you can save the day from Dr. Doofenshmirtz, In Board Game, There's Agent P Space, which you can step and play as him and fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz and if you beat him you will take 20 Rings, and if Dr. Doofenshmirtz beat you, he will take away your 20 Rings [[Perry Adventures (Season 1)|'Perry Adventures']] He is the main character for the show and fights more creatu res with the help of his wife Agent B! Total Crazy Island In this Total Drama Island like crossover, he will make an appearance. If Summer Ended In this upcoming story, Perry the Platypus gets turned human by Dr.Doofenshmirtz. Platypus Seasoning Perry meets Daffy Duck while they are both avoiding Doofenshmirtz who takes up hunting. Phineas and Ferb's Fantasmical Fantasia! Perry appears in the nighttime spectacular, Phineas and Ferb's Fantasmical Fantasia! In every scene! O.W.C.A adventures Agent P appears as one of the two main characters in O.W.C.A adventures.﻿ He fights more evil with the extra skill of his girlfriend, Agent T, in every scene, every season, every episode!﻿ A New Platypus on Maple Street Isabella goes to the Danville Adoption Center with the Fireside Girls and adopts Patty the Platypus. Perry ends up falling in love with Patty. Il Est En Amour Perry teams up with Gibson the Dog (Agent G/Agent D) and tries to stop Doof from hurting Phineas and Morgan when they are invited over for dinner. Sdly, only Perry suceeds which was the least expected outcome - Doof IS Morg's uncle... The Bitterness Trilogy In The Bitterness of Phineas Flynn, the Platyborg (Alternate Perry) fights against Phineas in the beginning. He nearly defeated his opponent, only to be tied up by Ferb's latest invention. In The Bitterness of Candace Flynn, Platyborg fights against Phineas and Ferb once again. His role in the third book will be revealed later, because the author doesn't want to spoil anything. Gallery 041.JPG|An Agent to Be A sad Perry leaves his owners behind.png Baby Perry-1-.png|Baby Perry File-Perry time.png HeDosentDoMuch.jpg Human Perry.jpg|Perry as a human Perry.gif Perry easter.JPG Perry hatching.jpg Perry icon 1.jpg Perry whoopie.jpg Pnf.jpg PerryxPattySunset.JPG|Perry and Patty :) Sad perry.jpg Perry and delilah.jpg|Perry isn't sure how he feels about his pal Delilah. Go Perry!.JPG|Woo! Go Perry! platyborg.jpg|Alternate Perry (AKA The Platyborg) Perry bday.JPG Agent p bday.JPG Perry (Human).png|Perry in Human form (lunaii) TheUnstoppablePerry.jpg|The unstoppable PERRY!|link=http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/A_New_Hope Perry and phin sense danger.jpg|Guys...look behind you... Phin holding perry by goth.jpg|Phineas holding Perry. :) Perry Wolf.png|Perry in wolf form Perry sleeping.JPG|Perry sleeping :) Baby perry.jpg Go Perry! Color.jpg Perry paint.png Category:Content Category:Orphans Category:Platypus Category:Animals Category:Agents Category:Perry Adventures Category:Community Category:Brothers Category:Fanon Works Category:Community Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Males Category:The Agency Category:Canon Character Category:Gyurururu... Category:Pets